


I'm so sorry baby

by ShipperOfFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Angry Niall, Angst, Arguing, Crying Niall, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfFiction/pseuds/ShipperOfFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry get into a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so sorry baby

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic ever woop woop! :D also can someone please explain what bookmarks and hits are on here?! I'm still new to all this! \\(T3T)/

Niall's pov:

"Would you stop over reacting already?! I've heard enough of your yelling on the way home! Calm the fuck down and relax!" I said angrily as I walked through the door to our flat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Niall, but tell me, what the hell am I supposed to feel?! Happy?! Happy that my boyfriend was grinding his arse on some fucking stranger's dick?!" He responded just as angrily, taking his coat off and throwing it carelessly on the sofa. I don't know what made my left eye twitch more, the fact that he called one of my closest friends a stranger or that he carelessly threw the coat, that I bought him, on the sofa.

"Bressie isn't a fucking stranger! God Harry, we were only having fun since he took the liberty to actually fly all the way over here and see me!" I raised my voice, trying to get the message through the curly lad's thick skull.

"A little too much fun if you ask me!" That fucking copy cat, raising his voice just like me. Somehow, the thought of someone copying me made me furious.

"Nobody asked you, you idiot!" I said through gritted teeth, getting even more impatient.

"What did you just call me?!" He took a step forward. I stepped foward as well. We were close to each other, our chests merely inches apart.

"An idiot! Because that's what you are! A jealous and idiotic prick!" I said, not thinking about my rash actions or harsh words, poking him rather harhly in his chest. Harry looked shocked, and I saw hurt flash briefly in his emerald green eyes before turning into an icy cold glare.

"Well at least I'm not a slut like you! I bet you would fuck everybody if you had the chance!" I froze at those words, but I quickly regained my posture and did something I thought I would never do... I slapped him Hard. His face flew to the side, an angry hand print on his cheek.

"Fuck you Harry! I'm going to sleep, and you can take the couch," I yelled at him as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

I walked, more like ran, away from the angered, human giraffe and into our shared bedroom. Except tonight it's not gonna be shared, for obvious reasons. I sighed as I got in the room. I shut the door, locking it as well, before making my way to the king seized bed. I sat down quietly and started to take my shoes off. Once the slighty uncomfortable shoes were off, I wiped away the few stray tears that somehow had managed to escape my eyes. Fuck, I hope Harry didn't see that. I'm such a crybaby. This is the biggest fight me and Harry have ever had. We don't fight often but when we do, it's over silly things like, which movie were watching tonight or who got to eat the last Nutella stuffed doughnut, it never got physical. The feeling of guilt, along with regret, started to bubble up in my chest. Maybe slapping him was a bit over the line? No, he deserved it... or did he? All I did was call him an idiot, not a whore or slut like he called me. Besides, all I did was dance with Bressie after he made me a surprise visit to our flat, suggesting we should hit a club. We were just having a good time, laughing and dancing until Harry pulled me, roughly, away from Bressie's grasp and made me leave, without even saying goodbye to him. As soon as he pulled me into the car, he started arguing with me. I tried to be the bigger person and stay calm, and it was actually working until I heard him mutter, 'That Irish rat needs to learn his fucking place...' I broke my 'stay calm' persona and thats when the fighting really began. Mulling over my thoughts, and flashback, I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror doors on our walk-in-closet, I look like shit. My hair, which once was a very styled up quiff, was now a floppy mess on my forehead, my bright, shining blue eyes are now dull and lifeless, my cheeks were flushed with anger and my face was sticky with sweat. Sighing, I plopped down on the soft bed, deciding that sleep was probably best for now. Harry will most likely want some pillows and blanket, but I sure as hell won't give them to him. He can freeze to death for all I care! I stood up and started to take my clothes off. Once I was stripped down to my black boxer briefs, I shuffled under the covers of the bed. As I waited for sleep to take to take over me, my mind wondered back to Harry... I hope he's not actually freezing out there. Before I could dwell on the thought of supplying him with pillows and a blanket, which I was just gonna leave outside the door in hopes that he was still awake and saw them, a wave of tiredness hit me. Only now did I realize how really tired I was. I let my eyelids slip close, hoping to get some well deserved rest.

Niall's dream:

_I was_   _running down a corridor that seemed endless. Why was I running? Where was I? The walls were white, the floor was checkered with black and white tiles, and I couldn't see anything up ahead. It was like a black mist in front of me, blocking my sight but I could never reach it. The only sound that could be heard were my bare feet hitting the tiles and my ragged breath. But then I heard sudden whispers. I tried to make out what the voices were saying, all I could hear was 'he's leaving you forever...'_   _What does that mean? Who's he? Could 'he' be the reason as to why I'm running so fast? I looked up ahead, shocked to see that the mist had disappeared and instead I_   _saw a door at the end of the hallway. It was blood red with two framed pictures on each side. Upon closer inspection, they were pictures of Harry. I looked closer to the frame on the right, it was a picture of our first date. Harry had told me to take a picture of him in front of the House Of Mirrors in the carnival we had gone to. I almost smiled, but then I saw the other frame, the color drained from my face. It was a picture of Harry inside a coffin.. dead. I gasped and backed away slightly, my eyes never leaving his lifeless corpse. I suddenly remembered the door. What could be on the other side? I looked behind me, thinking about running away but I was shocked to find a brick wall blocking my way. It was clear, I had to go through that door. Grasping the dusty door knob, I twisted and pushed it open, the hinges creaking slightly. I looked inside, it was extremely dark, I couldn't see anything until a bright light suddenly shone over me. I looked at it, squinting my eyes before looking back into the room, only to gasp in shock and fear. Harry was there, his back facing me, and he was standing on a stool. As I tried to speak, he turned around to face me, and that's when I saw the noose hanging loosely around his neck. Gasping with fear bubbling up in my chest, I tried to run forward, but something was holding me back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the black mist from earlier surrounding my torso. 'What the hell?!'I snapped my head forward when I heard Harry's deep voice._

" _This is your fault, Niall_."

" _What?! Harry what are you doing?! Please get down from there!" My pleads fell on deft eats as Harry continue to speak._

" _Can't you see? You caused this, you're the one that slapped me, you're the one who was dancing with that fool, you're the one who caused the fight, it's your fault." No... NO!_

" _H_ _ARRY PLEASE NO! I'M SO-"_

" _This can't be fixed._ "

" _YOU CAN'T DO THIS-_ "

" _We both knew it was gonna end up this way._ "

" _HARRY STOP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE_ -"

" _Goodbye Niall, and remember, this is all your fault._ "

" _HARRY!" I stopped screaming as Harry kicked the chair from under him. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Harry fell, not even coughing or choking as his body slumped down, not kicking or screaming, not doing anything to try to stop. Harry..._

" _HARRY_!". 

_End of dream._

"HARRY!" I screamed, sitting up and gasping loudly. I looked around, squinting my eyes, trying to get rid of the blurry in my vision. Once my vision was clear, I realized I was still in my room, alone. And I just had a nightmare. It looked so real... I clamped a sweaty palm over my chest, my heart racing. My hair was sticking onto my forehead, sweat covering my face. I managed to calm down for a mere second before thinking about the nightmare...  Harry! Scrambling up from the bed, I ran toward the door. I tore it open and ran outside. I should've really considered leaving him a pillow and a blanket before I went to sleep, it's cold out here! Not freezing but really cold. And the fact that I was only in boxers didn't help at all. I ignored the cold as I made my way to the couch. And sure enough, Harry was there, sleeping, breathing, _alive_. His coat was covering him, as a make-shift blanket. I didn't think twice before ripping the coat off his body and sitting on his lap. I took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Harry?! Harry! Wake up, please! Harry!" Harry's eyes snapped open. He sat up, his face close to mine. He seemed shocked but once his eyes landed on me, only confusion and relief settled on his angelic features.

"N-Niall? What are you-" I cut him off by pressing my lips tightly to his slightly chapped lips. Tears slid down my pale cheeks as I put my arms around Harry's shoulders, my fingers raking through the chocolate curls I love so much. Harry seemed to be shocked for a moment before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, bringing me closer to him. He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. I hadn't noticed before but he was shirtless. I broke the kiss once the need for air became to great. Harry looked at me, only to gasp once his eyes landed on the tears still going down my cheeks. Before he could say anything though, I flung myself at him, burying my head on the crook on his neck as my arms tightened on his shoulders. A wrecked sob escaped my throat as I started to cry on his shoulders.

"H-Harry! I'm s-so sorry baby! It was all my fault! I shouldn't h-have slapped you! I-I was an idiot! P-Please don't leave me!" I managed to gasp out as I continued to cry. Harry started to rub his hand up and down my back as he started to whisper 'It's okay Ni,' in my ear. After what seemed like ages, I finally managed to settle down to a hiccuping mess. I pulled back, sniffing, and looked at Harry as he cupped my cheek.

"Niall," Harry started slowly, "It's okay baby, I forgive you. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one that screwed up. I called you horrible things and I basically accused you of cheating on me with Bressie." Harry said, a single tear falling from his eye. I quickly wiped it away, before pecking his lips.

"S'okay, just, please don't leave me." My voice cracked at the end, tears welling up in my eyes again. Harry cupped both of my cheeks this time.

"No, Ni, I would never leave you! Why would you think that? There's something more than just our fight, isn't there?" My bottom lip wobbled as I struggled to contain my tears.

"I-I dreamt that y-you hung yourself b-because of our fight a-and you said it w-was all my fault!" And just like that, the tear dam broke. I went back to burying my head on Harry's shoulder as he went back to rubbing, with both hands this time, up and down my back. After a few minutes, I felt Harry put his hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me back a bit. He looked at me in the eyes. He cupped my cheeks again, wiping my tears like I did to him.

"Ni, that won't happen okay? No matter what happens, no matter what possible fights we get into, I will never leave you. I love you so much, I couldn't even think of leaving you, ever."

My lips twitched upwards into a smile. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, dying to kiss Harry again. My lips met his shyly and I felt Harry grinning into our kiss. A few seconds later, I broke the kiss off and stood up, taking Harry's hand and leading him into our bedroom. I shuffled in bed as Harry shut the door. He crawled in next to me, and I cuddled his side. He turned to face me, so I was cuddling his chest. Harry entwined our legs, I wrapped my arms around his torso, as his snaked around my waist.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you," I said through half hooded eyes, looking up at Harry and planting a kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled, both dimples showing.

"I love you too Ni, sleep well," Harry said, kissing my forehead and pulling me even closer to him.

And somehow, I did. I slept peacefully, knowing the love of my life would never leave me.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm sorta proud of this one, i like it :) and i hope you guys like it too! But seriously, can someone please comment what hits and bookmarks are? Pwease :3


End file.
